RP Rules
The Rules/What to and not to do of RP_with_random_people These are the official rules for people who wish to RP should read. Any OP or ADMINS are subject to these rules just like everyone else. If you feel a new rule should be added contact deadlyApocalypse or sleepyTimewise for its approval. Bans * We will provide each person with 3 warnings, before banning them. Spammers will be banned instantly assuming they cannot be reasoned with. * Bans will range from 1 day, 3 days, and for the most severe, 3 weeks. For small minor things, a few hours may be used as a time out, but unless with good reason, we will never ban you for more than 3 weeks. * The most severe ban will be Permanent for those who are completely resistant or seek the downfall of the memo. Idling/Lurkin * I'm not okay with people who are creepin on the memo. Please contribute to the RP while you stay. (OP's however are immune to this rule for really really obvious reasons) * Creepin starts to be a problem after 15 to 40 minutes when your a regular offender and MAYBE 1 hour for new ones. * If you wish to creep, inform a Moderator as to who you are and why, as so they do not kick or ban you. We wish to work with you, not against. * Exceptions to rules: {Mods} deadlyApocalypse, aeriallyAbjured, pandaRunner, sleepyTimewise. {oldes peeps} ghostlyOrigin, erinaceousFishmonger, grimCoordinator, twiztedHazel, corrosiveTurmoil and subatomicSpellbinder. OOC/OOC Remarks * Breaking the fourth wall annoys everyone quite a bit. We work all of our asses of to fix that shit. Repeated fourth wall breaking is a ban. Sexual Content/ NSFW '' * You can make out n shit and like give hints to a characters boner. Just don't go at it in public, okay? * We all love canon characters I know, however I don't love them enough to fuck them and their other dimensional parents. So please don't slander and fuck out favorite characters in the world. *This means don't suddenly have an orgy with canons and their multi-dimensional mothers and fathers* * It makes people uncomfortable when sexual content is alive and thriving everyday. You don't need an example for this shit. ''Killing/Character Deaths/Suicide * A lot of people are okay with a character dying in my memo, I have but one request. Provide the most interesting deaths possible for DA's sake if you give the logs to him. (Gory is nice too) * I must ask that you don't talk about suicide in OOC. Gets ya down man. But suicide in the memo is allowed. * Perma-Killing is the only form of death that is not allowed without the consent of targetted players character, unless by the direct say so of the admin. Otherwise, all said insta-kills, and normal kills can easily be overturned through any means the character so chooses for that moment in time, so long as it's reasonable. Such as don't make a person ressurrect by god tier powers if they have not entered god tier, and if they don't have god tier, you can simply make something up such as: "some unknown force with power over life and death itself off in the universe has managed to piece your mind body and soul back together, you revive." * All forms of killing another players character requires consent from said player. One does not need consent to kill their own characters, but requires permission of another if you wish to work out some form of plot for their death. Perma-Killing cannot be done unless as is said the permission of the person being killed is granted Powerplaying and Godmodding * Powerplaying is when you make an action happen without letting the other party/person have a chance to react. * EX. /me Cuts off LK's legs, smacking it down to the floor with a thud * The proper action would be : /me raises his scythe and brings it down TOWARDS LK's legs in an ATTEMPT to slice them off * Giving others the opportunity to respond to your actions is pretty damn important to the RP experience * Just don't be a dick, Don't be that guy who forces things to happen. * If someone does this to you you can basically autododge in my opinion. Also for strifing I (ST) usually just dodge twice and get hit. "Usually", not all the time though. * Also, GOD MODDING is not allowed. You cannot be immortal beyond death. You must be killable, and mortal to some extent. Also, don't give yourself overpowered powers for the sake of trying to get around this. We encourage free rain of divert abilities and powers of the most creative and destructive, but try to also make these powers fun and interesting and not just completely over powered '' Metagaming'' * Things learned in OOC should stay in OOC until discovered in RP. You must explain how you learned it if it is possible for your character to have said knowledge of OOC events. Ex. ((Hey ST's weakness is PATRIOTISM)) /me throws a mountain of patriotism at ST No Harrasment * No messing with or annoying another's character. If they ask you to cool your shit OOC then for the love of god STOP. The shits i will give even if it is how your character is. COOOOOOOOOOOOOL YOUR SHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT * Do not alter another persons character with out permission. which should go with out saying Mod Treatmeant * This is implied DONT BE MEAN TO THE MODS they do there best every day to make the memo a safe and happy place No bright or Neon colored font * If you don't get this rule...just stop reading and leave Handles * Don't have like 20 million handles at-once to RP just stick with 4 at most in the memo * If you feel like you have been banned or warned inappropriately, contact sleepyTimewise and provide evidence. GIFS/IMAGES * Don't post the fuckin pesterchum emotes. It can lag people seriously don't do it. Or else some loser is gonna bug the shit outta you until you stop. * Linking to ref is allowed. (If the ref is nsfw please mention it in the post) * . Category:Guide